Pixie Dust
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: High flyer Jeff Hardy introduces the Big Red Machine to the wonders of Pixie Sticks... I wonder what Kane would be like on speed? Jeff/Kane Slash
1. Yet another crush

Disclaimer: I own no one but myself.... Don't sue... please! 

Notes: Takes place before the roster split 

**Pixie Dust**

Part One 

  


"Earth to Jeff," Matt shouted. "Come in Jeff... I think we're losin ya." 

"Huh? What?" 

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?" 

"You know he hasn't," Lita interjected. She flopped down on the couch next to Jeff. "He was too busy staring at the television screen." 

"What's so damn interesting on there?" 

"Oh.. I don't know... A certain big red machine seems to have caught your brother's eye... That's all." 

Matt's chin practically dropped down to his knees. "Not another crush!" he whined. "Didn't he have a thing for Bradshaw last month?" 

"No," Lita said, thoughtfully. "Raven was last month... Bradshaw must've been the month before that." 

"But I thought Kevin Nash was two months ago..." 

"Alright already!!" Jeff yelled. "So I've liked a few guys.... What's wrong with that?" 

"Nothing, hon." Lita put her arm around him. "We just weren't expecting Kane..." 

"I don't have a crush on him... We're just friends... Kinda..." 

"How do you know you're his friend?" 

"Well, he hasn't tried chokeslamming the hell outta me lately, has he?" 

"No..." 

"Well... There ya go..." 

Lita laughed. "I just love your logic." 

"Thank you." He stuck his tongue out at Matt. "I'm gonna go get some more ice." He picked up the bucket and headed out the door. 

~*~

Jeff stood staring at the ice machine. Did Matt have a point? Did he have way too many crushes? And there were at least a dozen that he'd never mentioned to anyone. Maybe it was time for him to settle down... Find himself a steady boyfriend. Or should he say girlfriend? Nah... To him, girls were just for friends... So that's the only type of girlfriend he could have... A girl-friend. So who should he ask out? Chris Jericho? Nah... Ever since he became Undisputed Champion his ego has gotten out of hand. Besides, he heard from Lita that Trish was trying to set him up with Hunter. That would be a real miracle. Hmmm... He and Lita had been trying to hook Edge up with Matt... so he was out. Who to pick? That was gonna be a toughie... 

"You push the button... Ice comes out," a voice behind him said. "It's not that complicated, Hardy-Boy." 

Jeff turned around and was face to face -or rather face to chest- with Kane. "I was busy thinking and forgot about the ice... I guess I wasn't thinking... About the ice, I mean." He quickly stepped aside, out of the big man's way. 

"So you're the type that stops to think and forgets to start again?" 

He blushed. "Not exactly. It's just that Matt's been kinda teasing me about something... And I was trying to come up with a solution." 

Kane finished filling up his bucket. "Well, if you need any help, let me know. I know how older brothers can be. Look who I have to put up with. Besides, two heads are better than one." 

"Really?" Jeff was positively glowing. "Ya mean it?" 

"Yeah, sure. Just let me know. I'll talk to you later." 

As he started walking back down the hall, Jeff followed him. "Hey, Kane," he started, "we're friends, right?" 

"Well, I haven't tried to chokeslam you lately, have I?" 

"Umm... No." 

"Well... There ya go... Later Hardy-Boy." 

Jeff would've skipped back to the room if it weren't for the bucket of ice he was carrying. Having forgotten his key, he kicked the door with his foot. Lita opened the door and took the bucket from him. She said something about Matt being in the shower and she and Trish going out soon. He was only half listening. He described the whole ice machine incident to her, grinning like a fool the whole time. 

"Well," Lita said, smiling, "I guess you two really are friends." There was a knock at the door. She opened it and Trish walked into the room. 

"Hey," Trish said. "You two ready to go?" She noticed to serious look on Jeff's face and got a little worried. It wasn't every day that one saw Jeff Hardy looking so determined. "You okay, Jeff?" 

"Trish... Lita... I've come to a big realization. I think it's time for me to settle down. I've decided who I want. But I'll need you're help." 

"Sure thing, Jeff," Lita replied. 

"Who's the guy?" Trish asked. 

Jeff was a bit surprised. "How'd you know it was a guy?" 

Trish laughed. "I heard about the many guys that you've fancied for the past few months... Besides.. I kissed you and got no reaction! So, who's the guy?" 

"Well... You two might wanna sit down first..." 


	2. Color coated crack

**Pixie Dust**

Part Two 

  


Skittles... To buy or not to buy... That was the question on Jeff's mind as he stood in front of the vending machine. He had to admit that those multicolored candies held a special place in his heart. But then there were also the Starburst Fruit Chews... So many choices... Not enough change... 

"You forget to start up again, Hardy-Boy?" 

He didn't need to turn around to know who was addressing him. Kane was the only one who called him "Hardy-Boy". Though it wasn't a very imaginative nickname, he still smiled whenever he heard it. "I'm just trying to decided whether to get some Skittles or not." 

"Well, they do go well with your hair. We wouldn't want you to clash. But don't you have enough sugar in your system already? Are you trying to launch yourself into orbit?" 

"Oh, I don't want it for the sugar. I just feel like having something in my mouth..." Jeff paled. Did he just say that out loud? Although it sounded innocent enough... What if Kane read into it? Seeing that Kane wasn't looking at him like he'd grown an extra head, he decided to go on. "If I really wanted a rush, I'd go for my Pixie Sticks." 

"Pixie Sticks? What are Pixie Sticks?" 

Jeff's jaw dropped. "You've never had Pixie Sticks?" 

"No... Can't say that I have." 

"Well... That just won't do.... Come on!" He took Kane by the arm. 

~*~

Farooq and Bradshaw were hanging out backstage, sharing a few beers. Something passed them that made Bradshaw do a double take. "Was it me, or did Jeff Hardy just breeze past us..." 

"...dragging Kane behind him?" Farooq finished. 

"And Kane was going willingly along with him?" 

They looked at each other, then to where they think Jeff had disappeared to, and then back at each other. Solemnly, they over turned their open beer cans, letting the frothy brew spill and run all over the floor. After a sight like that, any man would stop drinking. 

~*~

Jeff practically took the door off the hinges as he burst into the Hardy locker room. Heading straight for his duffel bag, he ignored Matt's gasp of surprise as Kane entered the room behind him and Lita's small smile. She and Trish had been coaching Jeff over the past few days, trying to think of ways to get Kane to notice him. Rummaging through his bag, he thought of the plan that they'd come up with. He knew that he'd had to put it into action soon, but at the moment he was more interested in introducing the big man to the wonderful world of Pixie Sticks. 

Finding his stash at the bottom of the bag, Jeff pulled the bundle out triumphantly. "These," he said, showing the other man the different colored straws, "are Pixie Sticks." 

"Also known as Color-Coated Crack," Matt chimed in. He was a bit surprised when Kane laughed at his joke. Smiling, he thought that maybe the guy had a sense of humor after all. 

"Don't listen to Matt," Jeff said, pouting. "These are really good." He tore open one of the straws and poured the contents into his mouth. After the candy melted on his tongue, Jeff smiled and handed a bunch to Kane. "Try one!" 

Kane took the sticks, eyeing them warily. "Umm... Maybe later... " 

"So, Kane," Lita started, trying to hide her grin, "what do you have planned for the rest of the night?" 

"Nothing much. Just going to the hotel. Probably gonna take a shower to help relax a bit." 

"Oh? You know what's really relaxing? A nice massage. I give them to Matt all the time." 

With or without your clothes on, Kane thought. 

"I'd be glad to give you one, but Matt and I have something planned for tonight." 

"We do?" Matt asked, confused. 

"Yeah... You remember... That THING we're doing tonight..." 

"Oh yeah... Right... I thought you were talking about a different thing." Matt had absolutely no clue what Lita was talking about, but he wasn't about to get the redhead mad at him. 

"So... Ya see, I can't... Besides, Matt hates when I give other guys massages. But I'm sure Jeff could help you out. I taught him everything I know. He's a great apprentice." 

"Umm..." Kane glance from Lita to Jeff, who was smiling brightly. "I guess I could use a massage... If it wouldn't be too much trouble for Jeff." 

"No trouble at all," Jeff said, trying not to sound as excited as he felt. "I'll stop by your hotel room a little later." 

"Okay... I guess I'll see you later." 

"Enjoy the Pixie Sticks," Lita shouted as Kane left the room. "Don't eat too many or you'll turn into Jeff!" 

"Hey!" Jeff yelled. "You make that sound like a bad thing." 

"So, Lita... What exactly ARE we doing tonight?" Matt asked. 

"The same thing we do every night, Matt... Try to figure out what's really going on with Billy and Chuck." 


	3. Some help from a friend

  


**Pixie Dust**

Part Three 

"Pleeeeeeaaaassssseeee???" 

Groaning, Matt curled up into the fetal position and covered his head. After what seemed like hours of listening to his brother try to plead, beg, and bribe Lita into letting him out of his appointment, the only thing that was keeping him from snapping at both of them was his vivid imaginings of what life would've been like as an only child... And the fact that Lita, when angry, was a force to be reckoned with. Suddenly, there was a moment of silence. That moment stretched out into many more moments until it could be classified as downright uncomfortable. And friggin scary, too. Peaking from beneath his auditory defense shield -- his soft, fluffy pillow -- he tried to access the situation. In the middle of the room, a few feet from where he lay, stood Lita. At her feet, or, to be more precise, wrapped around her legs, was Jeff. Her arms were crossed across her chest. Her eyes were closed. Her mouth was set in a deep frown. To an unobservant person, like Jeff, it would appear that she was in a state of deep thought. But Matt knew better. 

"Please, Lita," Jeff whimpered. "I'll do your laundry for a month... Two months!" 

Lita's stance remained firm and rigid. Matt cringed. No good would come from this. 

"Besides... You're the one that got me into this..." 

"WHAT?!" 

She appeared to grow three feet taller, her eyes blazed like hellfire, and her deep red hair seemed to have taken on a life of it's own as prepared to wrap itself tightly around the younger Hardy's neck. Such a pity, Matt thought. He was really going to miss his brother. 

"How could you say a thing like that?" 

"Well..." Jeff stood up, brushing the carpet lint from his pants. "You are the one who suggested the massage..." 

"So? I was trying to help. I thought you liked Kane." 

"I do." 

"Then this is the perfect opportunity for you to make your move." 

"But... but... What if I blank out the minute I see him and forget how to talk?!" 

"Jeff, that would never..." 

"What if I forget my name?!" 

"Jeff, that won't..." 

"What if I forget _his_ name?!" 

"Jeff, I think you're..." 

"Oh God, Lita! ... What if he's naked? You know people get naked when they get massages... I can't touch a naked man... I mean, I know I do this type of thing in the ring, but they're usually wearing something. Even if it's just trunks, it's still something... But this time, it'll just be a teeny, tiny towel covering... covering... Lord, what if the towel doesn't cover it all?! I can't do this by myself, Lita! I just can't go through with this! I just can't..." 

***SMACK***

Silence. 

"Thank you... I really needed that." 

"You're more than welcome. Are you ready to do this now?" 

"Will you come with me?" 

She sighed. "Fine, Jeff. Whatever it takes." 

Once the duo had gathered their "equipment" and left, Matt decided it was safe to finally unfold himself. Stretching out on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, he wondered how this night would end. If he was lucky, his brother would come back to the room and, having gotten over his crush or whatever it was, never mention Kane or another man's name ever again as long as they lived and breathed. But, of course, Matt was never really that lucky. 

~*~

"Heya... Lita?" Kane said as he opened the door. 

"Hey, Kane," the redhead replied as she breezed past him. Jeff, a duffel bag slung over one shoulder, followed closely on her heels. 

To say that he was confused would be the understatement of Kane's life. Ever since he found Jeff standing in front of that ice machine, staring off into space, he became smitten with the sugar-powered, high flying, daredevil. That's the only reason that he could come up with to explain how he could let Jeff drag him around the arena. For pixie sticks, no less. And, after receiving an offer for what he thought would be a private massage, he was ecstatic. He'd rushed back to the hotel -- not before breaking a few laws -- to jump into the shower and get ready. 

And now, clad in only a pair of tight blue jeans, it was taking every ounce of self-control he had not to be rude and ask Lita what the hell she was doing intruding on their special night! Instead, he focused his attention on Jeff, who was busy digging his heel into the carpet. There was the adorably sexy way he flipped his blondish blue hair out of his eyes... The way he blushed and then quickly looked away when their eyes met... 

"Everything's all set!" Lita exclaimed. "Let's do this!" 

The way Jeff shoved Lita right at him... 

"I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here," she said. 

Kane nodded. "I thought you and Matt were busy tonight." 

"Umm... Our plans changed. Right, Jeff?" 

"Matt and Lita aren't really a couple," he blurted. "They just play one on TV." 

Kane blinked. 

"And she's gonna be giving you your massage." 

He blinked... again. 

"Lita's really great. She'll have you melted down into an ooey, gooey mess in no time." 

"That sounds great, Jeff... Really... great..." 

"Actually," Lita interjected. "I'm just going to be assisting. Jeff is the one that's going to be touching you." She noticed the way their cheeks turned a slight shade of red. "Lucky Jeff..." 

~*~

Lucky, lucky me, Jeff thought. He hummed a happy little ditty as he packed up the massage supplies. After getting over the initial case of nerves, he couldn't wait to get down to business. He was pretty sure that the past half hour had been, without a doubt, THE best thirty minutes of his life. Not only did he get to rub strawberry sented oil all over Kane's bare body, he was able to iron out ever kink and knot that he could get his nimble fingers on. He would definitely have to thank Lita when he got back to the room. 

Still lying on the bed, Kane propped himself up on his elbow. "You seem pretty proud of yourself," he said, smiling. 

"To tell you the truth, I was kind of worried about how tonight would turn out." 

"And why is that?" 

"Well, it was the whole massage thing. I wasn't sure how you'd like it." 

"To tell you the truth, I was surprised to see Lita." 

Jeff started gnawing on his bottom lip. "Surprised? As in 'pleasantly surprised'?" 

"Yeah... Lita's a real nice girl... She and Matt aren't really dating, huh?" 

"Nope... It's all an act for the cameras." This conversation wasn't going to a good place, he thought. He'd brought Lita along for moral and emotional support. He never thought that Kane would actually become interested in her. "She's actually single... And lonely... Why else would she want to hang out with me?" 

Now it was Kane's turn to do a little lip chewing. "Because you're a cool person." How was he supposed to let Jeff know how he felt without actually _telling_ him how he felt? "And you're a lot of fun to be with." 

Jeff's eyes twinkled with hope. "You really think I'm cool?" 

"Yeah." 

"And you think I'm a lot of fun, too?" Maybe there was hope yet. 

"Yeah... You and Lita must be really close." 

"Yeah..." 

"Please don't take this the wrong way," he started, "but I'm really not interested." 

"What?!" he squeaked. "You're not... not..." 

He felt a pang of guilt when he saw the look on Jeff's face. The poor guy looked like he was about to burst into tears. Rising from the bed, he rushed to Jeff's side and wrapped his massive arms around the smaller man's frame. "I'm sorry, Jeff... I didn't mean to upset you." 

"No... no... I'm not upset..." 

"I'm sure you had the best intentions..." 

"Yeah..." 

"But Lita's just not my type." 

"She's... not?" 

"No... I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not interested in having a girlfriend." 

"You thought I was trying to set you up with her!" Jeff burst into a fit of giggles. 

"Yeah... You mean you weren't?" 

"Nah..." He wiped a tear from his eye. "The thought never crossed my mind." 

"Oh." Kane breathed a sigh of relief. He held onto Jeff a little bit tighter. "Jeff?" 

"Yeah?" 

"If you weren't trying to set me up with Lita, then what were you so upset about?" 

"Uh... uh..." he stuttered. "Ya see... It's like this... When you said that you weren't interested..." 

He smiled. "You thought I was talking about you." 

"Well... Yeah..." 

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't be interested in you?" he asked, coyly. 

"Well, you're the Big Red Machine. You're a terror in the ring... and I mean that in a good way. What could you possibly be doing with me?" 

"Oohh... I can think of a few things..." 

"Really?" Jeff looked up at him, his green eyes dancing with joy. "Does that mean that you _are_ interested?" 

"Let me put it you you this way... What are you doing Friday night?"   
  


more to come... ^___^ 


	4. Kodak moments

**Pixie Dust**

Part Four   


A pout visibly displayed on his face, Matt was none too happy about his current situation. Not only did he not get to spend his Friday night the way he had wanted to, curled up in bed with a cheesy romance novel, a glass of red wine, and a box of Godiva chocolate, he had been tricked by his on-screen girlfriend. Jeff needs a chaperone, she said. It's just for one night, she said. I promise that you'll have fun, she said. 

"Are these blindfolds really necessary?" he asked from the back seat of the rental car. 

"Quit you're whining," Lita said, punching the gas as the light turned red. "Just be lucky I decided not to hogtie you and lock you in the trunk." 

"You wouldn't do that, would you, Lita?" 

Silence. 

"Lita!" 

"I guess you'll never know." She laughed maniacally. 

"Come on, Matt," Jeff said as he bounced energetically on the passenger's side. "You really need to loosen up. Think of this as an adventure! Besides, I don't want this date ruined by your sour puss." 

"Just you wait," Matt mumbled. "I'll show you a sour puss." 

"Leave me alone or else I'll get my boyfriend to beat up your boyfriend." 

"I don't even have a boyfriend!" 

"That's what you think..." Jeff sang. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"Oh... Nothin..." He laughed. 

Matt gulped. For the first time in his life, Jeff knew something before he did. No way, he thought. This is just a game... Just a gag... He's trying to make me sweat! 

"Lita!" he yelled. "What's he talking about?" 

"It's a secret between me and Lita. And she won't tell you." 

"Will to!" 

"Will not!" 

"Will to! 

"Boys... Boys," she shouted. "Keep it down! Don't make me have to turn this car around!" 

"He started it," Jeff whispered. 

"Doesn't matter," she said. "We're here." 

~*~

"Okay, boys... You can take off your blindfolds now." 

Not needing to be told twice, the Hardy brothers hurriedly removed their blindfolds. Their expressions were mixed, to say the least. 

"I can't believe this is happening..." Matt said, squatting on the floor until he was able to make himself as compact as possible as he rubbed his temples. 

"I can't believe this is happening!" Jeff exclaimed. He threw his arms around Lita's shoulders and began jumping up and down. "I LOVE BOWLING!!!" 

"Matt?" Lita asked, slightly worried. "What are you doing?" 

"Going to my happy place..." 

"Look on the bright side," she said. "It's making Jeff happy. Just look at him..." 

Jeff was still jumping up and down. A crowd was beginning to form. "Bowling! Bowling! Bowling!" he chanted. 

"Yeah..." Matt said. "But it takes so little to make him happy..." 

"Don't worry about it." She pulled him to his feet. "Come on... I'll buy you some cheese fries." 

~*~

After exchanging their street shoes for the ones at the bowling alley, Jeff bounded over to the lane reserved by his fellow Superstars. Lita and Matt trailed behind him, carrying trays filled with junk food. By the time they arrived, he was having an energetic chat with Kane and Taker. Bradshaw and Farooq were going to keep score. As they set their trays down on the table, Edge and Chris Jericho walked over to the group. 

"It's Edge!" Jeff announced. 

"What about me?" Chris asked, mussing up Jeff's multicolored hair. "I guess no one loves me anymore." He turned away and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. 

"Aww... It's okay, Chrissy." Jeff jumped up and gave him a huge hug. "We still wuv you..." 

Lita giggled. "This is such a Kodak moment." 

Suddenly, there was a bright flash. 

"I figured this would come in handy," Trish said, holding up a disposable camera. "I guess now I have something to blackmail you with, Chris. Wouldn't Hunter love to see this?" 

"NOOOOO!!" Chris proceeded to chase Trish all over the bowling alley, knocking over children, leaping over tables, knocking over tables, and leaping over small children. 

"Cut it out, you two!" Jeff shouted. By this time, Chris had finally caught up with the buxom blonde. He thought that he'd had the upper hand... Unfortunately for him, that didn't last long. Trish had Chris locked in the Walls of Jericho and was cackling madly. "We have to make teams... Besides, you're making a scene." 

"It's nice to see that the boy has his priorities in order," Taker mumbled. 

"Don't even try it," Kane said before practically shoving his brother off his seat. "You know you're a closet bowler. I've seen the trophies." 

Taker put on the most innocent looking face that he could muster. "I have no idea what you're talking about." It didn't work. 

"Sure, bro... Whatever you say." 

"And don't you be pushin me, boy." 

"I'll push you whenever I want to." He promptly shoved Taker yet again. "Whatcha gonna do about it, Dead Man?" 

Taker didn't reply. At first glance, one would think that he had given up, conceding defeat to his younger brother. But, in actuality, he was waiting for Kane to turn his back. Once he had, Taker got up from his chair and rose to his full height. He lightly placing his foot on the small of his brother's back and, in one swift motion, pushed with all his demonic might, knocking Kane out of his seat. Unfortunately, he also took Jeff with him and the two landed in a heap on the floor, Jeff pinned beneath him. 

"S-sorry, Jeff," he stuttered as he tried to lift himself off of the smaller man. 

"Oh, that's okay," Jeff replied, smiling. "You can lay on me anytime." 

"Huh?..." 

Jeff blushed as he brushed himself off. "I mean, I don't mind being beneath you." 

"What?..." 

He was interrupted in mid-apology by Taker's deep, full-bodied laughter. 

"Please excuse me while I kill my brother." Grabbing the nearest soda filled container, it was now Kane's turn to chase Taker around the bowling alley, threatening to drench the Phenom with it's carbonated goodness, while Lita and Trish took pictures. 

Edge took a seat next to Matt and snatched a cheese fry from his plate as they both watched the spectacle. "Blindfolded?" he asked. 

"Yep." 

"By your brother?" 

"Nope. Lita." 

"Harsh." 

"You're tellin me." 

"Gonna get revenge?" 

"Definitely." 

"Got a plan?" 

"You know it." 

"Can I help?" 

"Sure." Matt leaned over and whispered into Edge's ear. A wicked smile slowly spread across hisface. 

"Do you understand?" 

"Sure Matt... But where are we gonna find silly string at this time of night?" 

  



	5. The Cute Couple

**Part Five**

  


"He's nice," Taker said. 

"Don't start." They entered the bowling alley parking lot. 

"I didn't say anything." 

"Yeah, you did. You said he was nice." 

"He is nice." 

"And...?" 

"And he's polite." 

"And...?" 

"And he has good hygiene?! What exactly are you getting at, Kane?" 

"He's a man!" Kane shouted. 

"No!" Staggering back, Taker placed a hand over his heart. "I'd never realized that before. You mean to tell me that Jeff Hardy is a man! What a scandal! Do you think Vince knows?" 

"Very funny... You know what I mean." 

"No, I don't. But since you think that I do, why don't you enlighten me?" 

"Well... Don't you think it's odd that I'm interested in a guy?" 

Bro, after getting burned by more than one female in this federation, I'm pleased that you've taken interest in _anyone_!" 

"So... You're not upset or disappointed or anything?" 

"Not at all. Like I said, Jeff is nice. But if you ever dye your hair like his, I swear I'll disown you." 

"Love you, too, bro." 

As they were getting into the cab of Taker's truck, the Phenom saw Jeff exiting the bowling alley. "Hey, Jeff!" he called, waving his massive arms to draw the younger man's attention. "You need a lift?" 

"And where the hell is he gonna sit?" Kane asked as Jeff trotted towards the vehicle. "On my lap?" 

~*~

"I can't believe he's sitting on my lap..." Kane muttered. 

After letting both Lita and a very suspicious-looking Matt know that Jeff was going back to the hotel with them, they'd tried to make as much room for the boy as possible. But seeing as there was no way either one of them was going to lose one hundred pounds or shrink twelve inches in the next five minutes, Taker eagerly suggested that Jeff sit in Kane's lap. Kane, stuck between Taker's obstinate glare and Jeff's eager eyes and slightly pouting lips, saw that he had little choice in the matter. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to complain about it every chance he got. 

"I can see you're really suffering over there." 

Jeff, having fallen asleep less than fifteen minutes into the trip, shifted in Kane's lap, trying to get more comfortable in the compact space. Kane instinctively wrapped his arms around the smaller man's body, securing him to the spot. He caught Taker's glance and smirk. "What?" 

"Nothing... I'm just thinking about how _cute_ you two are!" 

"You're an evil bastard and you should be shot out of a cannon." 

"Love you, too, Sparky." 

"Don't call me that!" 

"But you gotta admit that this is quite a scene..." Taker paused for a moment, studying Jeff's face. "He's drooling, yanno," he concluded. 

"So what!" He pulled Jeff closer to his chest, protectively. 

"I'm just sayin..." 

"He can drool on me if he wants to," he whispered. 

"You're a sick puppy and I can't believe I'm related to you. Here's the hotel. Now get out of my truck and never say anything like that in front of me again." 

Once the rumbling of the engine died away, Jeff stirred, slowly waking up. "We there?" he asked, seeming to rub the sleep from his eyes in a child-like fashion that Kane found quite lovable. 

"Yeah! Now get out!" 

"Don't mind him," Kane said, opening the door. "He just gets cranky when he's up past his bedtime." 

"G'night, Taker," Jeff yelled, bounding towards the hotel entrance. "Sweet dreams!" 

Taker pulled off, intent on looking for a place to park. "I must be losing my touch..." 

  



	6. His Favorite Flavor

**

Part Six

**

  


"Soooo..." Kane began as they exited the elevator. 

"Does Matt seem strange to you?" 

"Uh... No? ... Yes? ... Huh?" 

"Well, it's just that he spent most of the night whispering with Edge in a corner. I think he might be up to something." 

"You wanna stay with me?" 

"Sure!" Jeff practically jumped for joy, but restrained himself. "I mean, if you don't mind and all." 

"Not at all. There's an extra twin bed." 

"Oh... Good..." 

They headed towards Kane's hotel room. Jeff didn't want to seem ungrateful. But the whole point of him staying with Kane was to perhaps steal a kiss or two. Or perhaps find something more. It really was nice that Kane was being a gentleman about the whole thing. He'd even let Jeff sit on his lap the whole time, even though he claimed that Taker had forced him. 

Kane didn't know that he'd been awake the whole time. He'd kept shifting around in hopes of getting some sort of rise out of him. But there was nothing. Sure, Kane had held onto him protectively. But it wasn't what he'd been after. And Jeff refused to let the night end without him getting more than a gently embrace. 

"So, did you enjoy the pixie sticks?" he asked as they entered the room. 

"Actually," Kane started, "I haven't tried them yet. They're still in my coat pocket." 

"Well!" Jeff exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips, barely stifling a giggle. "That just won't do." Walking over to the chair that the coat was haphazardly tossed onto, he riffled through the pockets until he came across the bag of candy. "Can't let these babies go to waste." 

Kane sat at the foot of one of the beds. "And what do you propose we do about it?" 

He pretended to be deep in thought. "I think we should end this night with a bit of taste testing." 

"Sounds like a plan. How should be start?" 

"First, you have to take off your mask." 

"No. Next?" 

"Come on! It's just me and I'm not about to run away." 

"I don't know..." 

Jeff solemnly placed his hand over the bag of candy. "I swear, on this bag of pixie sticks, that if I run screaming from this room, you have my full permission to kill me... assuming you catch me." He could see that Kane was still in doubt. "Besides, it'll be fun!" 

"Okay. But just this once." 

Kane's hands were trembling as he reached behind his head to undo the clasp. Seeing that this was going to be a bit of an emotional strain, Jeff rushed over to his aid. He dropped the bag of treats on the bed and, placing a knee on each side of him, straddled his thighs. 

"Let me," he whispered, pushing Kane's hands away. Finally managing to remove the offending mask, he tossed it on the nearby bed. "Now let me get a look at you." 

Using his fingers to push the silky brown hair away from his face, Jeff pulled him close. Their faces were mere inches apart as he studied the man's seldom seen features. He marveled at how Kane's intense blue eyes could display both fear and defiance at the same time. His jaw clenched and unclenched as the silent seconds stretched into minutes. 

"Well?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably. 

"Well what?" 

"What do you think?" 

"I think," he started, his fingers tangling tighter in Kane's hair, "you look good enough to eat." 

Closing the distance between them, he nibbled on Kane's bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. Moaning, Kane wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, pulling him closer. He leaned back, taking Jeff with him, until his back was pressed against the mattress, the younger Hardy grinding his hips into Kane's stomach. 

Suddenly, Jeff broke the kiss, coming up for air. Reaching for the bag of candies, he smiled and removed a stick. Ripping the top off, he looked down into Kane's questioning eyes. "Red," he said, "is my favorite flavor." He emptied the contents into his mouth, tossed the empty straw over his shoulder, and locked Kane in another searing kiss. 

~*~

"Come on, Edge!" Matt whispered. 

"Are you sure we should do this?" 

"Yes, I'm sure." 

"Do you really expect this thing to work?" 

"Of course. I thought of it." Matt slipped the keycard into the slot and, when the green light lit up, turned the knob. "Now let's do it!" 

Edge looked into the bag that Matt had shoved into his hands. "But what are we going to do with Wesson Oil?" 

~*~

Fifteen minutes later, Jeff had already gotten rid of Kane's shirt as well as his own. He now was bent on showing Kane the lovely taste of the orange flavored dust. Lying on his back, he slowly poured the candy onto his bare chest. He started from his collarbone, drawing a line down his chest, and ended just above his bellybutton. 

"What a lovely display," Kane said, placing himself between Jeff's legs. "I hope you don't mind if I start down here." 

As a warm tongue swept over his belly, all Jeff could do was squeak. 

~*~

"I really don't think Lita's gonna like this," Edge whispered, pouring the contents of the bottle all over the bathroom floor. 

"Well, payback's a bitch, Edgy-kins." 

"Yeah, yeah..." Edge stepped into the bedroom and took the can of shaving cream out of the gym bag. Pointing the can at a nearby pillow, he paused. "Wait a minute... What did you call me?" 

~*~

"Which one should we try next?" 

Jeff sifted through the bag. "How about purple?" 

Kane laughed. "You mean grape?" 

"No. Purple. When dealing with pixie sticks, one refers to the color, not the flavor." 

"So, where should we put it?" 

"I think I have a pretty good idea." 

Placing the stick on the bed, Jeff slithered down Kane's body, stopping at the button of his jeans. Grinning from ear to ear, he unfastened them, and hooking his thumbs in the waistband, pulled down both Kane's jeans and boxers. Rising to his knees, he smiled at a blushing Kane and, retrieving the pixie stick, said, "I have seen the mountain; and it is good." 

~*~

"Matthew Moore Hardy!" 

Groaning, Kane cracked open his eyes and quickly shaded them from the offending sunlight. "What are those kids up to now?" he asked to no one in particular. 

Feeling the warm body shifting beneath him, Jeff groggily woke up. "What's going on?" 

"Run, Edge! Run!" 

"What the hell are they doing?" 

"You wanna get up and find out?" Kane asked. 

"Get up? As in 'get out of bed'?" 

"Uh huh." 

"No. Too comfy." To prove his point, he snuggled closer to him. 

"Well, we'll let them solve their own problem." He kissed the top of Jeff's head. 

"So, what was your favorite flavor?" 

"Guess." Repositioning himself, he kissed Jeff's neck and shoulder. 

"Blue?" 

"No. Guess again." Moving lower, he swirled his tongue around one nipple. 

"Orange?" 

"Nope." He dipped his tongue into Jeff's bellybutton. "Would you like a hint?" 

"Yes! Please!" 

Licking his lips, he moved slightly lower, surrounding Jeff with his warm mouth. 

For the second time in his life, Jeff Hardy squeaked. 

  


**

End

**


End file.
